In many public supported schools, physical education is a course that is required curriculum. Therefore, in many physical education classes while the average person is participating in kickball, softball, hockey and basketball the handicapped people are left with an inactive role, such as score keeping, equipment manager or the like.
Nevertheless, a variety of devices have been either specifically developed to include handicapped, wheel chair bound, or otherwise incapacitated people in a wide array of sporting activities, or the devices may be adapted to include the handicapped participant.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,258 issued to Lee discloses a device, which propels the ball forward by an lever actuated by the handle when the handle is displaced.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,413 issued to Lippert discloses a spring actuated apparatus, wherein the device is mounted atop of a cart, the user aims the device and pulls a trigger, which actuates an arm to strike the ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,898 issued to Lay discloses a bowling ramp attachment for a wheelchair, wherein the ramp fastens to the front portion of a wheelchair and has a track for aiming and dispensing a ball, such as a bowling ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,598 issued to Steele et al. discloses a wheelchair bowling device, wherein the device attaches to the front of a wheelchair and has a spring or other propulsion means to propel the ball forward.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,449 issued to Doucet discloses a recreation device that attaches to a wheelchair, wherein the device is a bracket that is attached to the wheelchair frame, the bracket has a loop at the user's end so that the loop may hold a ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,435 issued to Johns discloses exercise equipment that is adaptable to users in wheelchairs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,934 issued to Edmund et al. discloses a wheelchair that is intended for use on the golf course, wherein the seat can be automatically raised so to allow the user to stand and swing a conventional golf club.
Nevertheless, the above mentioned patents have limited use in a physical education environment, especially with severely handicapped students.
Therefore, what is needed is an adaptive physical education device, wherein the device allows a student in a physical education environment to participate in class exercises and even team sports.